Une patte dans l'ombre
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Fanta et Bob] Bob Lennon a eu la bonne idée d'aller provoquer une sorcière. Ce qui va suivre de cette action va vous surprendre.
_Bon-Swar ! Tout ce que vous allez lire a été écrit en live. Et c'est parti en live aussi. Merci à Mimilia-rêveuse, Gwen La Sanglante et Jucka pour le soutien pendant ce long craquage mental xD J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, c'est très le n'importe quoi xD_

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite !

 **UNE PATTE DANS L'OMBRE**

"Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée."

Fanta conduisait sa voiture à travers la capitale française, les traits tendus par la panique. Il faisait nuit noire à Paris, une pluie forte tombait à torrent sur la route et des éclairs zébraient le ciel de temps à autre, faisant sursauter le Réunionnais qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des climats froids et capricieux de l'hiver de la métropole. Mais son état n'était pas dû au temps, mais plutôt à un chaton, assis sur le siège près de lui, qui, il y a encore quelques heures pourtant, avait forme humaine.

Tout avait commencé deux jours plus tôt. Fanta était venu passer deux semaines en métropole, pour faire plaisir à Bob qui avait passé les trois derniers mois à réclamer sa venue. Il avait craqué, après un regard de bisounours à la webcam, et avait réuni l'argent nécessaire pour faire le voyage. Si la première semaine s'était passée calmement, entre tournages de vidéos et sorties, l'équilibre serein de ces vacances improvisées se brisa lors d'une fête foraine, organisée dans un coin perdu de Paris, où le duo avait décidé de passer le week-end.

Bob Lennon avait trouvé une petite roulotte étrange, à l'écart des autres, contenant une soi-disant sorcière. Bien sûr, sa curiosité l'avait poussé à aller voir, alors que Fanta faisait "non" catégoriquement de la tête, n'appréciant pas du tout ce genre de conneries. Malheureusement pour lui, son compagnon était une tête de mule, et avec un regard de chiot battu, il réussit à le tirer à l'intérieur. La porte s'était refermée sur eux, confortant Fanta dans son malaise.

Cette roulotte était très chargée. Dans le fond, une table était disposée horizontalement, une énorme boule en cristal brillait au dessus d'elle. Les murs étaient couverts de têtes d'animaux empaillées, qui ne tardèrent pas à mettre l'aîné des deux en boule dans un coin, n'appréciant pas le regard vide que lui lançaient toutes ces créatures mortes. Bob, plus courageux, s'approcha lui de la table, derrière laquelle une dame d'un âge incertain, la soixantaine, peut être bien plus, jouait avec un paquet de cartes.

Elle était habillée d'une longue robe noire, ample mais décousue par endroits. Ses cheveux gris tombait en cascade sur son visage, lui donnant un air décoiffé assez effrayant. Elle était également très frêle, quoique bien plus petite que Fanta ou lui. Il s'installa sur la chaise en plastique devant elle, la sortant de l'espèce de transe où elle se trouvait.

"Vous êtes une vraie sorcière ? demanda Bob de but en blanc. Non, parce que le mysticisme, tout ça, j'ai toujours considéré que c'était des conneries. Pas vrai Fanta ?"

L'intéressé répondit un petit "oui", toujours collé dans un coin de la roulotte, juste en face d'une énorme tête d'orignal.

"Je maîtrise les incantations, les transformations, les potions, répondit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, si vous avez l'argent, je peux vous le donner."

Bob haussa un sourcil, méfiant. Mysticisme et argent, dans sa tête, ça signifiait très clairement une belle arnaque à la clé. Derrière lui, Fanta, tout pâle, prétexta avoir trop chaud et s'enfuit lâchement, l'abandonnant à son sort. Les deux individus restants haussèrent simplement les épaules et reprirent leur discussion.

"Allons, on sait tous les deux que vous allez me rouler, reprit Bob. Avouez simplement que la sorcellerie ça n'existe pas !

\- Vous voyez tous ces animaux accrochés aux murs ?

\- Oui, je crois que votre tête d'élan a fait peur à mon ami.

\- Ce sont tous des personnes qui ne croyaient pas à la sorcellerie."

Bob haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde impressionné. C'était juste une vaste blague pour lui.

"Vous essayez de m'effrayer ?

\- Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air effrayé ?"

La sorcière sortit alors deux petites pilules blanches et violettes, qu'elle posa devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bob haussa un sourcil, toujours sur ses gardes, quoi que captivé.

"Voilà le dilemne, dit-elle d'une voix grave. L'une de ses pilules va vous transformer en animal, et vous finirez dans ce cas-là sur mon mur, puisque votre âme m'appartiendra de droit. L'autre ne vous fera absolument rien, et vous donnera raison."

Le pyro-barbare plissa les yeux, cherchant à déceler un quelconque mensonge dans ses mots. Joueur, il finit par tendre la main vers une des deux pilules, et l'avala. Un silence de plomb tomba sur la roulotte. Rien ne se passa. Bob se releva, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Je l'avais bien dit, ce ne sont que des conneries."

Fanta l'attendait, tournant en rond devant un poteau.

"Il y avait un truc bizarre là-dedans ! Je sais pas quoi, mais je le sais ! Et puis… Et puis… Bob…

\- Ce sont des conneries, ne t'inquiètes pas. … Tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça, c'est légèrement flippant."

Son ami le dévisageait, yeux écarquillés, visiblement choqué par quelque chose. Il se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois.

"Putain Bob, t'as une queue !

\- … Hein ?"

Un milliers de pensées pas très très catholiques passèrent dans la tête de Bob avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce dont parlait Fanta. Quelque chose de long et poilu lui tombait jusqu'en bas des fesses. Le pyro-barbare crut d'abord à une blague, et tenta de l'arracher, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait mal quand il tirait dessus.

"Fan… Fanta… Dis-moi qu'on est dans un putain de rêve. S'il te plaît. La… La sorcière elle a dit que si je me transformais, je finirais sur son mur.

\- Putain, je te l'ai dit que quelque chose allait pas dans cette roulotte. Et regarde, t'as des oreilles sur la tête maintenant. Viens, on va rentrer."

C'est ainsi que Fanta et Bob se retrouvèrent à rouler dans les rues de Paris à une heure tardive, sous la pluie battante. Bob avait achevé sa transformation il y a quelques minutes. C'était maintenant un chat noir, aux yeux noisettes. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé par ailleurs, ce qui était extrêmement flippant. Perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire, Fanta continuait de rouler tout droit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Bob ?"

Un miaulement suraigu lui répondit.

"Putain, je te déteste. Je savais qu'on aurait pas du rentrer dans cette roulotte. Ça fait quoi, six ans qu'on se connaît ? Quand est-ce que mon instinct m'a trompé, hein ? Et je vais expliquer ça comment aux viewers ?! Oh, cet abruti a voulu jouer avec une sorcière et il s'est transformé en chat, c'est tout à fait normal !"

Le félin posa ses deux pattes sur le genou droit de son ami, avant de planter ses deux canines dans le bras de Fanta.

"Eh ! Mais ça fait mal !

\- Graouuuuuuuuuu, feula le chat, mauvais.

\- Quoi, je t'ai vexé ? Bah fallait y réfléchir avant !"

Le chat tourna la tête vers la vitre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il plongea sous le siège. Fanta ne comprit son geste que lorsque le manche d'un balai volant explosa la vitre avant et se mit s'agiter dans la voiture. Fanta hurla, effrayé, tenta de virer la chose de sa voiture, puis se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus les mains sur le volant.

"AAAAAAAAAAH PUTAAAAAAAAAAING !"

La voiture passa au dessus de la barrière de sécurité et piqua une tête… Dans la Seine. Bob sauta sur Fanta, paniqué, lui griffant le visage, alors que l'eau commençait à rentrer dans le véhicule. Le Réunionnais donna un coup de poing dans le pare-brise… Ce qui ne fit absolument rien, si ce n'est lui faire très mal au poignet. Il finit par ouvrir la portière, dans un éclair de génie, et se glissa à l'extérieur, Bob Lennon agrippé sur son crâne, toutes griffes dehors, les poils dressés comme s'il avait mis sa tête dans une prise électrique.

Fanta remonta à la surface, il hurla alors qu'une femme sur un balai volant lui arrachait Bob de la tête, l'emmenant par la queue vers un endroit inconnu. Le Réunionnais garda son sang froid, essayant lui même de se persuader qu'il était pas en train de devenir cinglé. Il nagea jusqu'à la rive, intercepta un mec en moto, le jeta de son véhicule et prit le chemin emprunté par le balai volant, à toute vitesse, zigzaguant entre les voitures. Ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé. Le mec jeté du véhicule se releva, chopa Fanta par les épaules et lui envoya son crâne dans la tête, récupéra sa moto et se cassa tranquillement.

Fanta partit donc à pied, trempé à la fois par son plongeon et la pluie continuant à tomber, le nez en sang, des traces de griffes sur le haut de la tête et la rage au ventre. Personne ne lui prenait Bob Lennon. Le balai était loin devant, mais semblait avoir des problèmes, en y regardant de plus près, c'était sans doute à cause du fait que Bob se débattait, mordant et griffant la sorcière. Le bout de bois tomba soudain en pic, avant de se redresser et de tourner à droite… Et de s'encastrer dans la Tour Eiffel. Fanta saisit sa chance et accéléra. Il arriva en dessous du monstre de fer. Un chaton était pendu par les pattes avant, à une trentaine de mètres au dessus du vide, une sorcière essayant de l'attraper à côté. Fanta prit son courage à deux mains.

"Bob ! Saute ! Je te rattrape !"

Le chat lui jeta un regard hésitant, puis se jeta dans le vide.

"AAAAAAH ! Mais attends mon signal du con !"

Fanta plongea sur le dos, attrapa le chat au vol, et termina sa course par un dérapage sur le béton, lui éraflant le dos. Bob vint lui lécher le nez en ronronnant. Derrière eux, la sorcière tomba et s'écrasa au sol dans un crac sinistre, couvrant le béton de son sang vert fluorescent. Bob se retransforma en humain d'un coup, mordant le nez de Fanta sous le choc et l'écrasant sous son poids.

"Putain, je te jure Lennon, t'as intérêt à courir vite.

\- Mais oui, mais oui."

Bob tapota gentiment la tête de Fanta pour le réconforter, avant d'enfin daigner se lever. Il lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se relever.

"On va devoir appeler un taxi.

\- Bob, faut que je te dise… T'as toujours des oreilles de chat sur la tête. Et t'es à poil.

\- Tu veux que je te dise sincèrement ? J'en ai plus rien à foutre."

Il sauta dans les bras de Fanta et feignit l'inconscience jusqu'à ce que le Réunionnais, rouge comme une tomate, le conduise au premier taxi qu'il trouva, direction la maison.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, et on se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Des bisouilles !_


End file.
